


Galaxies Pour Down My Cheeks

by Turtles



Series: Cosmic Love [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment of the AU where Harry and Louis were literal stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies Pour Down My Cheeks

Harry sings like his insides are consuming him. He breathes in and lets out notes, they float out of his body, strong. Louis is always endlessly fascinated. He watches him and his eyes burn, it's always hard to stare into the sun.

Louis sings like there is something soft and rough inside him. He sings like he is pouring the galaxies out with his voice. Letting them stretch between him and Harry, until he stops and Harry sinks warm hands into his shoulders and pulls him close to him. 

“There's no space between us,” Harry mumbles into Louis' ears. He feels clumsy sometimes around Louis, like maybe he can break him. Or maybe he's afraid of being broken. 

Louis just smiles at him. Tucks his fingers against Harry's waist, he pulls up to Harry's ear and says, “You're right.”

Maybe they can't be broken, because what they have isn't sharp and cold like glass, easy to shatter. What they have is soft and warm. Something that drapes over them like a worn sweater, where they tuck their fingers into the holes.

They travel across the country. They look up at the same night sky. The moon hangs heavy, or not at all. Harry and Louis lay behind their tour bus on dirty pavement. Louis plays with Harry's fingers in the dark, passing his hand softly over Harry's. Bringing it up to kiss and laying it smooth over Harry's heart.

Harry feels the smooth beat of it against his palm. Harry studies the outline of Louis' face, the slope of his nose, his lips where they're curved into a soft smile. His eyelashes, and his eyes still glancing up at the night sky. 

“What would happen if you changed your destiny? If you somehow twisted fate or took a wrong turn?” Harry speaks, but quietly, the silence of the night is around them. It's always felt sacred to them. 

Louis is silent for a long time. Long enough that Harry turns on his back. Long enough that he forgets he asked the question. 

They always point things to each other in the crowd. A funny poster. A more enthusiastic than usual fan. They press close to the other's cheek. Louis says it's to make sure everything he sees, Harry can see too.

They're at a balcony at night and Harry comes close to Louis. He points out, far above the cities to the sky. Louis asks him, slow and serious, “What do you want me to see?”

Harry presses his cheek to Louis', he points at the stars again. Louis sees what Harry sees. “I'd find you.”

Harry tucks his face into Louis' neck, confused. He speaks into Louis' skin, “What do you mean?”

Louis brings Harry's hands to his heart again. Harry feel the soft beat of it. “If you changed your destiny. If you twisted fate, knotted it around yourself. I'd find you. I'd find you no matter what.”

Harry looks at the stars, and feels Louis' heart, and hears his truth.

**Author's Note:**

> What if I told you the real summary for this should have been "I've lost control of my life"


End file.
